Love and Confusion
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: Troy and Gabriella love each other, but will their confusion break them apart? A Troyella oneshot, my first one so no flames!


**AN: My first oneshot, no flames please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, considering it's based on something that happened to me…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella Montez was sitting down, on a bench on her and Troy's 'secret hideout', hands in her face, thinking. Thinking about what, you ask? Troy. Troy Bolton. Captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school. She had been crying, but she cried no tears of sadness, but disappointment and confusion.

_2 days ago…_

_Gabriella was leaning on her locker during free period, daydreaming of her and Troy Bolton as always. Suddenly, Laurie, Troy's younger cousin, ran up to her. _

"_Hey Laurie, what's up?" Gabriella said curiously._

"_TroyBoltonlikesyou" she said quickly and out of breath._

"_What?" Gabriella asked, confused. Then, Troy came running up to her._

"_Yeah, I like you, a little!" he said, thinking that Laurie already told her. Gabriella has been counting the days, weeks, and months that she's had a crush on Troy and never ever thought he would like her back, even a little! Gabriella couldn't let any words out, for she was speechless. She was about to say something but the free period bell rang and they all headed for chemistry. _

Gabriella sobbed at the memory. She shook her head, trying to get it out of her head, but instead got something else into her head.

_Yesterday…_

_Gabriella was lining up in the cafeteria to get her lunch when Chad Danforth tapped her shoulder from behind. _

"_Hey, I need to ask you something." He said, Gabriella couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth, but listened anyway._

"_Troy wants to know if you want to be his girlfriend." Chad continued. Gabriella tried hard not to say yes, she especially didn't want to say no. She bit her lip to try not to smile but her blushes showed Chad that her answer was yes, even if she didn't say anything._

"_Yes? OK! I'll go tell him!" he said, pretending to make his way over to Troy._

"_No!" Gabriella yelled._

"_Just tell me! Yes, or No?" Chad said, turning around._

"_I…I don't know!!" She said, but Chad took it as being a yes and this time actually running over to Troy to tell him._

_Gabriella's eyes widened, then she sighed worriedly. She got her lunch and sat at a table, alone._

_After lunch, Gabriella was walking in the hall, carrying her books and bumped into Troy._

"_Oh…sorry" she said, not noticing who it was until she looked up._

"_No problem, Gabby." He replied, Gabriella was about to walk away but Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back._

"_Hey, uhh…just so you know, not to make you feel bad or anything, but whatever Chad said, I don't want to." Troy explained, trying his best not to hurt her feelings._

_Gabriella stayed strong, and said, "I know." as if it were obvious, and walked away wiping away one stray tear. Troy stared at her until she turned and she was gone. He sighed, it wasn't that he didn't like Gabriella; it's just that he was confused. _

Gabriella took her hands off of her face to wipe more of her tears away then puts them back, letting more tears fall. He did say he liked her didn't he? And he asked his best friend to ask her out for him right? But what was wrong, why didn't he want to be with her? It was all too confusing. They were both confused; they were confused about their love. They both loved each other deeply but they didn't know it yet. Suddenly Gabriella's hands are lifted off of her face and someone wipes her tears away. She looks up and stares into Troy's blue eyes; she looks deep into them and sees hurt, regret, confusion, and love.

Gabriella sniffles and says, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to see my best friend crying like that." Troy says softly

Gabriella's heart sank when he called her his 'best friend'. She gets up, ready to cry again but Troy pulls her back down. "Let me go!" she says sternly. Troy doesn't listen and instead pulls her into a kiss. Gabriella wanted to cry, but the longer Troy kissed her, the longer she kissed back. They break apart slowly and breathe heavily, forehead to forehead, their faces only 3 centimeters apart.

"Gabby…I'm sorry" Troy apologizes "I'm sorry that I've been a jerk, if you hate me, then I understand."

"Troy, I could never hate you. I love you too much to." She says, and they lean in for one more kiss.

"I love you Troy Bolton" Gabriella whispered

"I love you Gabriella Montez" Troy whispers back.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: So, what do ya think? This is based on what happened to me, except for the part when Troy and Gabriella kiss. Review please!**


End file.
